


Let's Talk About the Hensens.

by RoadFar



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>父子四部曲。<br/>你们共同成长，但你们是否互通心意？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something You Should Learn

**Author's Note:**

> 名字对照
> 
> Herc Hansen 赫克·汉森  
> ChuckHansen 查克·汉森  
> Scott Hansen 斯科特·汉森  
> Lucky Seven 好运七  
> Stacker Pentecost斯塔克·潘塔考斯特  
> Max 麦克斯  
> Raleigh Becket 罗利·贝克  
> Mori Mako 森真子  
> Newt 纽特

　　科迪亚克岛的冬天长得看不到尽头。

　　查克 ·汉森从剑道训练房走出来的时候觉得全身的骨头都要散架了。室外的冷风吹到他身上，他抬起手搓了搓要被冻住的脸，摸到自己的脸颊上毛毛糙糙的。

　　他皱起了眉头。虽然他并不是很在意这个……但那确实是他的第一茬胡子，在这个寒冷的冬季莫名其妙地长了出来。

　　猎人学院的伙食并不是很好，菜色单调，味道也不怎么样，但查克一顿饭还是能吃掉好多。他有种错觉，似乎能看见自己一寸寸地长高。他妄想着也许下一次他老爹回来的时候他就能高过他了。

　　他搓着自己的脸颊，从嘴唇上到下巴，刺手的感觉越来越明显。其实前几天就有点端倪了，但他还以为是皮肤干燥起的皮。

　　他回到了宿舍，麦克斯撒开脚丫子朝他跑了过来，查克蹲下去摸了摸它的脑袋，把从食堂带回来的香肠喂给它吃。他去上课的时候，麦克斯就只能独自一个待在宿舍里，还好它挺乖的，或者说宿舍里也没啥可供它破坏的东西，不过在查克回来后，它冲过来等着他带出去遛的样子实在太欢呼雀跃了。

　　查克带着麦克斯在学院里转了会儿，他打了几个喷嚏，麦克斯也跟着打了几个。他看着麦克斯笑了笑，然后感觉到有人也看着他，是几个年龄看起来比他大几岁的女孩儿。女孩儿们看到他转过头来，有几个抬起手像是打算和他打招呼，查克撇了撇嘴，牵着麦克斯离开了。

　　查克再次回到宿舍的时候，感觉身上的疲累感被消解了不少。他放开了麦克斯让它跑到自己的床边绕着床脚绕圈跑，自己站到盥洗室的镜子跟前，端详着自己的下巴。他的胡子和他的头发颜色差不多，红褐色的，正在他的下半张脸上争先恐后地钻出来，大片大片地彰显着存在感，整个看起来就像一片被一群羊啃过的草地迎来了凄惨的冬天。

　　查克想起了他的父亲的胡子。他有非常浓密的络腮胡，如果不修理的话，大概只要两天就能把他的下巴彻底淹没。——而这也许就是查克的未来。他不由得打了个抖。

　　后天是个大日子，他可不想带着一副苍老的容颜出现。

　　查克翻了翻房间，找到了一把剪刀和一把折叠军刀。剪刀根本没法用，他剪了几根就放弃了，这简直就是在玩微雕。所以他打开了军刀，对着镜子就开始刮自己脸上的胡子。

　　他见过几次父亲刮胡子，用的当然不是这种刀。他把自己的整张脸几乎都涂满了泡沫，然后用刮胡刀一点点把泡沫刮掉。他不知道那种泡沫是哪儿来的——再说，他也用不上那些。他只要把刚冒头的胡茬给刮掉就行了。

　　但事情做起来总是比想起来难无数倍，查克在自己脸上割开第一个口子的时候，还疼得“嘶”了一声，手里的刀子差点掉在地上。麦克斯听到他的叫声，跑了过来，在他脚边蹭了几下。查克保持着刮脸的姿势，用没有受伤的半张脸对着麦克斯说：“我没事。”他调整了一下拿刀子的角度，避免自己的下一刀会割伤自己，但没多久他的脸上又是一疼，在几乎和第一个伤口对称的地方，他又割开了一道。

　　到后来查克已经无所谓了，他再看到脸被割开，也只是用水稍微冲一冲血迹，然后凑得镜子更近一点，更小心地刮掉他的胡子。

　　*

　　赫克 ·汉森的归来让查克相当的意外，他完成了任务后没有回去悉尼报到，而是跟着新入学的学员到了科迪亚克岛。他走到查克的宿舍前掏出了钥匙——严格来说这是一间汉森宿舍，这间房间里也有赫克的一张床，打开门他正好看到查克穿上外套牵着麦克斯似乎准备外出，而最吸引他注意力的莫过于查克伤痕累累而且红肿不堪的脸颊。

　　查克看到他回来愣了一下，他张开嘴打算和赫克打个招呼，赫克已经放下手里的行李，冲着他粗着喉咙问：“你是不是又和人打架了？”

　　查克听明白了，然后他狠狠瞪着自己的父亲，好像赫克并没有离开去执行了好几个月的任务，而是就在昨天还和他在这儿为一点赫克不允许而查克觉得自己绝对够资格去做的事情而吵架似的。查克根本连话都懒得说，他收起了自己的瞪视，面无表情地走过父亲身边，他手里牵着的麦克斯竖起鼻子在赫克的裤腿上嗅来嗅去，赫克抓住查克的肩膀把他拉了回来，力气大得简直能把人的手臂给直接卸下来。

　　“你又跟谁闹了？我不在的时候你就不能消停点吗？”

　　查克猛地掰开了赫克的手，也冲他喊：“我在你心里就只会惹事是吗？”

　　“怎么，”赫克又一次按住查克的肩膀，“你觉得你惹的祸还算少吗？”

　　查克直直盯着自己的父亲，咧开嘴笑了起来，这神态加上繁重任务和长途旅行带来的疲累让赫克几乎没法冷静思考，他揪住查克的领子，只用了一只手就把他按在墙上说：“我答应让你来这儿可不是让你来发泄的！”

　　“少拿这种话唬我，”查克毫不客气地反唇相讥，脚边的麦克斯有些焦虑地绕着他们俩跑了几步，“就算你不带我来我也会来的，你真以为我得靠你才能通过？”

　　赫克对这个儿子相当没辙。他也不知道应该怎么管教突然进入了逆反期的儿子，尤其他大部分时间还要在外面执行任务。他想做点什么，但每次实际动手的时候起的好像都是反效果。他并不是非常赞同查克也加入猎人学院，因为他还太小。他才15岁，这个世界还没有落魄到需要小孩子来保卫的地步。赫克自己就是一个训练有素的军人，他以前开飞机，现在开机甲猎人——这顺理成章。也许他的年龄是比学院里其他学生大了一点，但是他经验丰富，知道如何控制局势，就算遇到一些不太合作的搭档，大部分时候他也能应付——而这是他不希望查克去面对的。

　　但查克卯足了劲要加入猎人学院。他不顾赫克的反对——或者说他大部分时间都是反着赫克的意思在行事，虽然在进猎人学院这件事上赫克能明白他的意思，毕竟查克是他的儿子。查克为了进猎人学院付出了极大的努力，他出色到让赫克觉得如果仍然竭力制止他的继续，那对整个猎人计划乃至全人类的未来都可能是一种损失——他偶尔会觉得自己这么想太夸张了，而父亲这个角色又让他觉得这么想对他自己太不公平了——因为查克是他唯一的儿子，他只有这个儿子了。

　　赫克稍微松开了手，但是面对咄咄逼人的儿子不知道说什么好。他不喜欢他的这种态度，好像他欠了他什么似的。赫克不知道别人是怎么做父母的，他只知道自己的父母是怎么做的，他调皮捣蛋的时候他父亲会揍他，他母亲会阻止他父亲，然后他们会罚他打扫整个街区人家的院子，或者是粉刷院墙，给人送报纸，等等，一直到他不再犯错——或是他再犯错他们也管不动了，不过幸好还有军队管着他。

　　如果赫克在这儿罚查克些什么，查克根本就不会理会。赫克也并不想揍他的儿子，因为他非常清楚，这会是他一年里屈指可数的能见到查克的日子，对于这个他做出艰难决定才救下来的儿子，他也并不想只留下这么一种糟糕的形象。他只是不知道该说些什么或是做些什么——其实就在刚才打开房门前，他还在脑子里演习见到查克会说的第一句话——他怎么也想不出说什么好，而现在看来，这种苦恼也是自寻烦恼。

　　赫克压低了声音说：“你的脸到底怎么弄的？”

　　查克耸了耸肩——即便他的肩膀被赫克压着，他故意挤出来一个狰狞的表情说：“和人打架打的。”

　　打开的门外一直有别的学员走来走去，他们很难不注意这里发生的事情。查克一把推开赫克的手臂，仿佛什么都没发生似的，一手拉着麦克斯，一手插在夹克口袋里走了出去，他简直就在用走路的样子对周围的人说“别惹我”。

　　也许赫克是欠了查克点什么。

　　*

　　赫克没作任何休息就去找了斯塔克·潘塔考斯特将军，他敲了敲敞开的门就走了进去，斯塔克从正在看的报告前抬起头。

　　“你睡过觉吗？”斯塔克指了指自己的下眼睑，赫克摇了摇头：“我直接过来的。”

　　斯塔克把手中的几份报告递给了他：“你告诉他了吗？”

　　“我还……没来得及说。”

　　斯塔克的身体往后仰，靠在了椅子上，他凝视着赫克，直到他投降般地垂下脑袋：“还是你去告诉他吧。”

　　“我实在不明白这有什么难的，”斯塔克把松松交握的两手放在自己的肚子上，“庞斯训练，你和你儿子。这很合情合理，你们的各方面都很匹配，查克虽然很年轻，但你有足够的经验可以引导他。他怎样都比你之前遇到过的那些要好对付多了——你是觉得尴尬吗？”

　　赫克坐在椅子上，拘谨地捏着自己的手指：“你大概不太明白……我和他之间有些问题，我也不知道……该怎么说明白。”

　　斯塔克点了点头：“我确实不明白。所以我需要你们中间有个能明白的人，你还是查克？我当然希望查克也能明白，但在什么都不确定的情况下，指望你先明白可能更现实一些。”

　　赫克沉默了一会儿，拿起报告看了起来。其实他也没看进去多少，纯粹只是为了让这场对谈不会显得太沉闷罢了。

　　“他是个好学生，”斯塔克开口道，赫克抬起视线看着他，“可以用优秀来形容。他棒极了，我希望他能通过庞斯训练，以及之后的实机测试——你知道我这么说是什么意思。”

　　赫克完全理解斯塔克的意思。这和他想的没什么区别，查克对“整个猎人计划乃至全人类的未来”都可能起到重要的作用——而斯塔克不想浪费这个。他不希望查克在庞斯训练里出什么岔子，赫克也是，于情于理都这么希望。所以综合考虑让查克和赫克搭档进行庞斯训练是最好的，而事实上他们的匹配数值也无可挑剔。

　　斯塔克看赫克一言不发，便又补了一句：“报告后面几页是其他候补人选。”

　　赫克立刻把报告往后翻了翻，他凑近了细细地看着那些可能会和自己的儿子连接大脑的人的材料，全部看完后又从头看了一遍。

　　他看完后放下报告，斯塔克用手指敲了敲桌子：“感觉怎么样？”

　　“我不知道。”

　　赫克茫然地放下了报告。作为拥有军队背景、最早加入猎人学院并毕业的驾驶员，赫克曾和斯塔克协同作战过，在斯塔克离开机甲猎人的驾驶舱从此专心于培训和指挥工作后，仍然在前线战斗的赫克偶尔也会跑到办公室，和斯塔克一起研究商讨猎人学院的未来。也许“未来”这个词有点太奢侈了，他有时在想如果这个学院没有了未来该多好，那意味着怪兽再也不会突然出现在海岸线上，而查克也不会到了适合的年龄，然后一意孤行地报名入学。

　　他看过很多份的学员报告，和斯塔克研究过什么样的组合会通过庞斯测试，学员的资料他看一眼就能明白七八成，但这次事关自己的儿子，赫克丧失了判断能力。

　　斯塔克点了点头：“那就还是你吧。”

　　赫克不知道是该感谢自己的老战友，还是恨他比较好。他垂下了肩膀说：“说不定他知道是我后，就会要求换人了。”

　　斯塔克笑了笑：“那可没准。他问我要了你所有课程的成绩——”赫克直起了腰，斯塔克继续说道，“然后每一门他都轻松超过你了。你当时的成绩实在太一般了。”

　　赫克哭笑不得。

　　最终他们还是决定由斯塔克去和查克说明庞斯训练的所有候补搭档人选，毕竟将军不是赫克，就算查克真有什么抵触情绪，也不会像在赫克面前一般表现得那样强烈。

　　斯塔克催着赫克快点回去睡一觉，为之后的训练好好养足精神。赫克临走又折回来问他：“查克有没有和人打架？”

　　“如果你是指通感互容的剑道测试，那当然有。哦对了，别忘了，明天先要补上你和他的剑道测试，”斯塔克板着一张扑克脸朝着赫克眨了一下眼睛，“表现好点，可别让‘第一候补搭档人选’落到别人头上。”

　　“我知道了，不过我说的不是这个，我是说他有没有和别人打架？”赫克摆出了为人父亲才会有的神情。

　　斯塔克干脆地摇头：“没有。”

　　赫克怀疑地指着自己的脸：“那他的脸怎么弄的……”

　　斯塔克盯着赫克看了一会儿，然后他伸出手捏着赫克久未经打理、被胡子密密层层地覆盖住了的下巴，露出笑容：“你是不是忘了自己也有过青春期，赫克？你还记得你刚长胡子的时候都用过什么样的工具来刮掉它们吗？”

　　*

　　赫克回去的时候发现查克已经先回来了。猎人学院建在科迪亚克岛上，除了酒馆之类，其实也没什么娱乐。查克没到喝酒的年龄，不过他好像对出去玩乐并没有兴趣，他坐在自己的床上，捧着一本工程学的书正在仔细地阅读。

　　麦克斯注意到赫克回来了，它抬起脑袋发出了呼噜声，但查克还是一动不动。赫克叹了口气，他脱掉了外套，从口袋里掏出刚才问斯塔克要来的东西：一柄刮胡刀，一罐剃须膏，还有几条创可贴。他走到查克的床边上，咳嗽了几声，等查克终于听得不耐烦放下了手里的书，赫克清了清嗓子说：“嗨，查克。我想……也许你需要这个。”

　　他把握在手里的刮胡刀拿给查克看，查克看清楚后哼了一声转过身去：“我不需要这个。”

　　“行了，你的脸已经肿得快赶上你的肩膀宽了，”赫克拍了拍他的背，“让我看看。”

　　“没什么可看的。”

　　“这并不丢人，”赫克锲而不舍地拍着儿子的背，“我当年也把自己的脸割得都是伤，所以我后来不得不留着胡子遮盖住那些伤口。然后下一次刮的时候就更疼了，因为我根本不记得哪里是好了一半的伤口。”

　　查克的肩膀抖了一下，他慢慢转了过来，脸上带着老大的不情愿。

　　赫克把刮胡刀先塞在了口袋里，手里拿着剃须膏打算打开：“现在的东西都很好用——”

　　“你自己的脸都乱七八糟的，”查克扬起下巴，“先把你自己刮刮再来管我吧。”

　　赫克愣了一下，然后他伸手摸了摸自己的脸颊。他确实好多天没有刮胡子了，络腮胡早就攻陷了他脸颊的每一寸皮肤。他看了查克一眼，查克很挑衅地望着他。

　　“好吧，”赫克·汉森点了点头，“你说的对。我应该以身作则。”说完他就转身走进了正对着查克的床的盥洗室里。

　　他开着门，对着镜子照自己的脸颊的时候，看见背后的查克也正探头探脑地透过镜子的反射看着他。他拧开水龙头，泼了一些水到自己的脸颊上，把泛滥成灾的胡须全都润湿了，用力摇晃剃须膏罐子，把挤出来的泡沫涂在胡须上。他静静等着胡须软化，在这时间里视线偷偷朝着查克瞥去，看见他的儿子也正看着他——他们的视线交汇了一下，然后马上又错了开来。

　　赫克从口袋里拿出刮胡刀，就着脸上的泡沫刮去了胡子。他对这动作已经熟练得不能再熟练了，他的脸颊也早就习惯了刮刀的触感，每一下都准确地带走了一大片的胡须。等他刮去了所有的泡沫，他的脸颊和下巴终于从胡须的掩埋下露了出来，比别处的皮肤看起来要白一点，因为刮刀的原因而微微泛红。赫克伸出手摸了摸自己的脸，确定已经差不多刮干净了之后，又弄了一些水冲洗了一下，等他再次抬起头，看着镜子反射里的儿子时，他看见查克匆匆忙忙地别转开脑袋。

　　他擦干净了刮胡刀，转过身来看着查克说：“现在不乱七八糟了吧？”

　　查克马马虎虎地点了一下头。

　　赫克走到他身边：“你要来试试吗？”

　　查克看着他说：“好吧……”他伸出手要拿赫克手里的东西，赫克挡住了他的手：“等等。第一次让我帮你刮。好吧，看来是第二次了。”

　　“为什么？有这必要吗？”

　　“有的，”赫克很郑重地点头，“这是我们家的规矩。儿子第一次正正经经地使用刮胡刀，要由父亲帮他刮脸。这意味着你要变成个男人了，让父亲……带你走出这第一步。”

　　查克几乎翻了个白眼，他问话的声音里满是怀疑：“这是你现编的吧？”

　　“你看我像能现编一个故事的人吗？”赫克没有停下手里的动作，他拉着查克起来，站在盥洗室的镜子跟前说，“你只要看着。”

　　赫克仔细看了自己儿子的脸颊。伤口并没有想象的多，只不过因为未做处理，红肿看起来有些吓人。他牢牢记住了儿子脸上伤痕的位置，然后倒了一些温水，润湿了毛巾后轻轻地覆盖到查克的脸上。

　　查克的身体抖了一下，幅度很小，但赫克能感觉出来。他放慢了速度，擦到了每一个有胡子的位置，用创可贴把那些伤口都贴住了，然后他打出剃须泡沫，慢慢往查克的脸上抹。他的脸摸起来还很柔软，和赫克自己硬邦邦的脸颊不一样，赫克回想着上一次他儿子让他摸脸是什么时候，那些记忆似乎已经跟着怪兽消散在太平洋里了。

　　涂完剃须泡沫的查克看起来挺喜感的，赫克抹匀了他耳朵前边的泡沫，露出了笑容。查克扭头看了镜子一眼，转过头来一脸严肃：“很好笑吗？”

　　赫克伸手去摸查克的脖子，被他避开了。他指着脸上的泡沫问：“可以刮了吗？”

　　赫克点了点头，拿着刮胡刀落在他的脸上。他还记得那些伤口的位置，不过他还是对查克说：“如果我刮到伤口了，告诉我。”

　　他一只手扶着查克的一边耳朵位置，另一只手按着顺序开始刮去泡沫。脸颊，嘴角，刮胡刀在查克的嘴唇上小心翼翼地停留，赫克专注地看着自己刮的位置，一边对查克说：“千万别忘了刮这里……不然别人会以为你鼻毛没刮干净的。”

　　查克吸了口气，赫克视线上移看到他的眼睛，他狠狠地瞪着他，不过那感觉更像是没赶上末班车只能跑步回家时会露出的那种怨恨，赫克心情愉悦地掰着儿子的脑袋微微仰起，帮他刮下巴上的最后一点胡子。

　　他避开了所有的伤口——即便刮过也没用一点力道。所以他没听到查克的任何一声吃痛的抗议，不过赫克想，就算他碰到了，查克也会一声不吭的。

　　赫克甩掉了最后一点泡沫，放下刮胡刀，转过来看着下巴上只残留着一点点沫子的查克。他的脸还是有点肿，但那些横七竖八的胡茬已经都被他处理干净了，他抿着嘴盯着赫克看，但很快又转开了视线。

　　赫克拿起温毛巾敷在查克的脸颊上，几乎将他的整个脸包住，他手里使了一点儿力道压了压，然后轻轻擦过，收起毛巾后赫克又伸出手，用手背蹭过查克的脸。

　　“你干嘛？”查克不太自在地往后退。

　　“检查还有没有没剃干净的部分，”赫克抬起手把手背展示在查克眼前，“记得要用手背，逆着胡子生长的方向磨蹭几下，如果有残留的，你马上就会感觉到。”

　　他拉着查克的手，手背贴在他自己的脸上轻轻上下蹭动，然后放下手，带着些许得意对查克说：“没有一根漏网的，是吧？”

　　查克的指尖落在自己下巴上，慢慢沿着创可贴的方向抚摸。刀片摩擦和温热毛巾带来的热度还残留在他的脸上，他低下头，看着跑过来围观的麦克斯说：“还不赖。”

　　*

　　收拾完两人的脸后，赫克占用了盥洗室洗澡。查克依然坐在床上看书，但等他都看完一个章节了，他发现赫克还没有出来。

　　他有点奇怪，走到盥洗室外面敲了敲门，想了想，轻轻叫了一声：“爸？”

　　里面没一点声响。

　　查克用了点儿力敲门，但赫克依然没有动静。

　　查克只能试着去开盥洗室的门——那扇门不出意外地没有锁。他父亲总是忘记锁门。

　　查克走了进去，看见赫克背对着他坐在浴缸里。他的脑袋往一边歪着，手臂搭在浴缸边缘，一动不动。

　　查克走到他身边，他看见赫克闭着眼睛——有一瞬间他被吓到了，伸出手探到父亲的鼻子下面，感觉到平稳缓慢的呼吸后松了口气，然后为自己的过于神经过敏而感到一丝羞愧。

　　赫克只是睡着了而已。

　　他现在似乎很容易睡着，查克亲眼看到过他一手拿着作战报告头却敲在了桌子上——然后被敲醒过来，他抹了把脸继续看。

　　——老头子。

　　查克在心里这么叫他。

　　——已经是个老头子了，就不要这么拼了。

　　——但他应该这么做。

　　查克把手伸到水里探了探水温。已经很凉了，在这个天气的科迪亚克岛尤为要命。再泡下去大概赫克就要冻在冰块里了。

　　查克叹了口气，拿了浴巾在手里，他放掉浴缸的水，水位缓缓下落，他立刻用浴巾覆盖住赫克暴露在空气中的身体，轻手轻脚地帮他擦干。

　　他低着头搬动赫克的身体，偶尔会想到要是赫克醒过来了会怎么样，然后他扭头看看父亲的脸，他还是歪着脑袋，这下连嘴唇都微微张开了，看上去睡得很香。

　　查克哼了一声，手指伸到父亲的嘴前，几乎快要塞进去了，他立刻把手抽了回来，像是在闪躲那并不会存在的突然咬合一样。他的嘴角往上挑了挑，自娱自乐其实有别人体会不到的快乐。

　　他费了好大功夫才把赫克的身体包住——包得歪歪扭扭，但好过没有。接下去是苦力活儿了，查克吸了口气，冲着父亲的腰部弯下腰搂住，一使劲儿把他整个人扛在了自己的肩上，然后颤抖着双腿站了起来。赫克似乎没有想象中的沉？

　　查克定了定神，稳住身体慢慢往房间里走。麦克斯走了过来，抬眼望着他，查克艰难地抬起一只手到嘴边，做了一个别出声的手势，麦克斯就跟在他的脚边，和他一起走到了他的床边上。

　　赫克的床是上铺，但要让查克扛着他爬到上铺去，那大概会发生一桩可怕的事故，更何况赫克好久没回来，上铺被查克的行李箱占据了，铺盖还没准备好。查克只能把赫克放在自己的床上，好不容易把他的手脚放平，他拉过被子给赫克盖上，自己坐在床沿，尽量小声地喘气。

　　他休息了会儿，走到门边上，收拾起赫克的行李，里面的一份抬头上写着他名字的报告吸引了他的注意力。他拿出来看了一眼——那是他的庞斯训练的候补搭档人选，排第一个的就是赫克，写评语的是潘塔考斯特将军。

　　查克皱着眉头看完了报告，心里为大叔们的良苦用心鼓了鼓掌。他望着宿舍的门发呆，直到麦克斯又过来蹭他的腿。

　　他有点奇怪赫克怎么到现在都没说。是觉得说了他会激烈反对吗？查克回头看着睡得香甜的老爹，心想你也把我想得太幼稚了。

　　刮掉胡子的赫克看起来好像年轻了10岁。查克10年前的关于父亲的记忆还很清晰，他记得赫克穿着挺括的军装回家，让他骑在他的脖子上带他出去玩，抱着他亲吻他的脸——赫克的脸上总是刮得干干净净的。

　　查克走到床边上，把他父亲往另一边推了推，也躺了下来。

　　——但愿明天一切顺利。

end


	2. Something You Should Know

　　“你听说过吗？”

　　查克·汉森听见声音，从生物书中抬起头，看向他的室友。

　　在他身后一手搭在他肩上的是19岁的大卫·苏利文，来自布里斯本的装甲步兵，和查克年龄相近，一样的有着优异的军官培训成绩，原本就是查克的庞斯训练候补人选。

　　*

　　查克顺利通过了和自己父亲赫克·汉森的庞斯训练，只剩下最后的实机测试。但最终，这测试被搁置了下来。

　　理由倒也并不复杂，两人通过庞斯训练的时候赫克还在和他的兄弟斯科特·汉森一起驾驶“好运七”征战于太平洋之上。在多年的战事中“好运七”早已伤痕累累，除了战斗，剩下的大部分时间都在基地里维修。赫克并不太愿意和人谈及自己与兄弟在驾驶机甲作战时的事情，除掉在悉尼基地待命的时间，他从不和自己的兄弟在一起，除掉战斗的时间，他一秒钟都不愿意回到“好运七”里——所以他也从没打算和查克一起用“好运七”来做实机测试。

　　查克不知道为什么赫克不愿意用“好运七”来做实机测试，但他并不在乎。那是老家伙们的机甲了，可能再和怪兽打一架就会报废，和他根本没关系。

　　他听说了5代机甲的事情——就在悉尼基地，那将是世界上最新、最棒的一台机甲。

　　那将会是他的机甲。他可以等待，等到那台机甲下生产线，在那台机器里做实机测试，驾驶那台机甲将怪兽打个屁滚尿流的——而和谁一起驾驶，他一点儿都不在乎。

　　有着繁重实战任务的赫克回到了悉尼基地，查克还留在安克雷奇基地，等待着新一轮的庞斯训练。猎人学院根据剑道测试的匹配度，又为查克指派了新的庞斯训练搭档。

　　猎人学院的每一项课程仿佛都在强人所难，通过军官培训的考核只是第一步，接下来的庞斯训练，对大多数人来说都是一道难关。

　　你不知道和你的大脑对接的人脑袋里都有着什么，你也不知道自己的哪一部分会被人窥伺——有些受了再重的伤也不会吭声的坚强战士，在面对庞斯训练时，都会心生胆怯，最终打了退堂鼓。当然，还有许多人，尽管磕磕绊绊地通过剑道测试找到了可能的搭档，但还是在庞斯训练中败下阵来——就算模拟的数值显示出他们将会是匹配的搭档，但真的接上了脑子，什么样的状况都会发生。

　　查克对此倒是没什么犹豫不决的。再次进入庞斯训练阶段，训练前夜他睡得挺好，一如他曾经和自己父亲进行训练之前——他从来没担心过自己会通过不了。他比规定时间早了十分钟到了训练场，等他的新搭档来了，他们互相点了点头，算是打了个招呼，然后就踏进模拟驾驶舱，戴上头盔，等待指示，开始两人的第一次对接。

　　但遗憾的是，查克接下来的几任搭档，和他的庞斯训练成绩都不太好。有时你不得不向老天低头，因为再好的军官培训成绩，都没法保证你一定能遇到一个与你完美契合的搭档。查克经历了好几任搭档，同步率都达不到最低标准，但猎人学院倒也并没打算放弃查克，帮他换了又换，最终找到了大卫·苏利文。

　　他们的庞斯训练表现还算中规中矩，没有好到查克和赫克那样，不过总算也在平均水准之上。一开始两人还有些拘谨，不过随着训练次数的增加，俩人总算熟络了些，至少他们的寝室，不再总是寂静无声了。

　　*

　　查克放下了手里的书，不解地问大卫：“听说什么？”

　　大卫坐在了查克的床上，往后靠着墙壁，很舒服地用手臂垫在脑袋后面说：“机甲会变成驾驶员。”

　　查克很清楚大卫是故意说得这么危言耸听的，他希望查克会追问下去。查克对这些流传在基地里的奇谈怪论并不怎么感兴趣，但想到学院将他们安排在一个寝室，就是希望他们能培养出更好的默契，这对他通过庞斯训练也有好处，便勉为其难地如大卫所愿追问了一句：“怎么变成驾驶员。”

　　大卫翘起嘴角：“看来你是真的不知道，嗯？据说有些驾驶员在机甲内待的时间太久了，他们的记忆留了一部分在庞斯连接里，这些记忆影响着机甲，有人亲眼看到在半夜空无一人的机库里机甲会做出驾驶员的习惯动作。”

　　哈，所谓的基地怪谈系列，查克忍住了一声冷笑。他看到大卫的脸上写满了“你不觉得这很有趣吗”的表情，就也撇了撇嘴：“我确实不知道。”

　　大卫看上去对此很起劲，他盘起腿，身体前倾靠近查克说：“你不相信吗？”

　　“记忆怎么可能留在机器里。”

　　“喔，看来你真的不相信，”大卫把半个身体倚靠在查克的肩膀上，“可你想想，两个人的脑子连在一起，产生的力量都可以驱动那么大的机甲，如果留下来一点碎片，那稍微推动一下机甲——这真的不可能吗？”

　　查克学过机甲的驱动原理，这些是每个学员都必须通过的课程。可说实在的，真要细究其中的原理，似乎还是让人会有问不完的问题：比如，一个人的脑无法承受，但为什么两个人就能承受了呢？所谓的“脑力”的极限，或者说边界——到底在哪里呢？

　　“我好奇的是，那些待得太久的驾驶员们，留下的记忆，应该是混杂的吧？那么机甲做的动作到底是谁的？”大卫似乎沉浸在了这一问题之中，“听说还有驾驶员，脱离了庞斯连接后，脑子却好像还连在一起一样，一方能看到另一方所见的，感觉用来打牌很不错。”

　　这些查克倒是有所耳闻。随着人类与怪兽的战争愈演愈烈，各地涌现出了一些明星驾驶员们，偶尔对他们的采访中，可以听到这种所谓的趣闻爆料，“你中有我，我中有你”，有人是这么形容这种感觉的。

　　“那都是因为脑子连在一起太久，没法控制自己的意识，所以才会混杂吧。”查克说出自己的判断。实战中谁也不知道需要和怪兽打多久，长时间的连接产生的精神压力难以想象，所以平时训练的时候才要竭力学习控制自己的思维和意识，不过平时的训练再严苛，也依然做不到实战那般紧迫。

　　大卫笑了笑，手指伸开，捏着查克的肩膀问他：“你试过放手自己的意识，和搭档的意识彻底融合吗？”

　　查克扭头瞪着大卫，这是训练中严令禁止的。

　　“别这样看着我，这可是从有些资深驾驶员那听来的诀窍，”大卫拍了拍查克严肃绷紧的脸颊，“反正驾驶机甲，要的就是默契不是吗？干脆和对方变成一个人不就得了。说到这个……”大卫拖长了尾音，“有一个更棒的增进默契的方法，你知道吗，查克？”

　　查克摇了摇头。大卫笑得不怀好意。

　　“你知道原型机‘吵小子育空’的驾驶员吧？凯瑟琳博士和塞尔吉奥。他俩是一对。那些长期搭档，基本上……都会上床。”大卫做了一个促狭的动作，“‘灵与肉的结合’……从肉体到精神，合二为一。”

　　查克身体僵直，往后退了退。大卫还在笑，眼明手快地揪住了查克的领子：“被吓到了？我猜这才是好些人没法通过庞斯训练的真正原因。对了查克，我听说你早就通过了庞斯训练，不过后来又换了好几任搭档？你和你的首任搭档是出了什么问题么？没法达到这种——默契？”

　　查克并没有对大卫说过自己之前的搭档是谁。他想着刚才大卫说的话，心里一阵恶寒。

　　“所以，”大卫松开手，撑在床铺上盯着查克问他，“你要试试吗？”

　　“……试什么？”查克的语调里有一丝难以控制的嫌恶。

　　大卫摊开手：“看你想不想和我成为最佳搭档？我听说悉尼基地正在建造5代机甲，他们需要各方面匹配数值最高的搭档驾驶这台最新的机甲。老实说，我们现在的成绩还不太具备竞争力。”他眯起眼睛，凑近到查克面前说，“你想要当那台机甲的驾驶员吗？”

　　查克抿着嘴唇一声不吭。他回望着大卫，看见他的眼神里流露出的跃跃欲试。

　　“你成年了吗，查克？”

　　查克捏紧了拳头，然后慢慢松开：“我……16岁了。”

　　*

　　赫克回到寝室的时候，看见了两位不速之客：查克，还有麦克斯。

　　查克腿边的行李袋还没打开，他此刻正坐在椅子上，麦克斯蹲在他脚边，听见门打开的声音，它立刻抬起头来，看到进来的人后就撒开脚丫子跑到了赫克的面前。

　　赫克蹲下身去逗弄了一会儿麦克斯，然后他听见查克发出一声不太自在的清咳，他抬起头看着自己的儿子，跟他打了个略有些尴尬的招呼：“你怎么来了。”

　　查克说：“我听说5代机甲下线了。”

　　“哦，是这个……是的。”赫克站起身来，点了点头。这绝对是能让查克跑到悉尼基地的最充分的理由。

　　“你想要驾驶那台机甲？”

　　“是的。”

　　“和你现在的搭档？”

　　“我听说斯科特叔叔走了？”

　　赫克停下了收拾房间的动作，回身望着查克。查克盯着他看了一会儿，很快就错开了眼神。

　　赫克终止了与斯科特搭档驾驶“好运七”——确切地说，斯科特被从驾驶员队伍里给开除了。他被开除的理由赫克并不打算说给查克听，不过现在的赫克就是一个自由驾驶员了，等于他也有资格争取一下5代机甲的驾驶机会。

　　查克沉默了一会儿，对赫克说：“我想和你一起驾驶5代机甲。”

　　赫克走到自己的床铺边上坐了下来，斯科特搬走后，他就睡到了下铺。

　　“不和你现在的搭档一起去参加竞争？”

　　查克摇了摇头：“我和你的庞斯训练成绩最好。”

　　赫克看着查克几乎是面无表情地说完这些，低下头，自嘲地笑了笑。查克总是目标明确，从他知道猎人学院开始，他做所有一切就都是为了成为一个最伟大的机甲驾驶员而在努力，没什么能阻止他的这一目标。

　　“你打算在5代机甲上进行你的实机测试？”赫克望向自己的儿子，也就一两个月不见，总觉得查克又长高长壮了一点，那应该不是自己的错觉。

　　查克轻轻哼了一声：“因为某些人不给我在‘好运七’上做实战测试的机会。”

　　“那是因为你那时候还太小了。”

　　“是这个理由吗？”查克一脸鄙夷，“还是因为‘好运七’的庞斯连接里残留着你和斯科特叔叔的记忆？”

　　赫克困惑地看着查克说：“你说什么？”

　　“你们混杂的记忆……你不想让我看到这些部分是吗？”

　　“我没什么不想让你看到的。”

　　“那你为什么不告诉我斯科特叔叔走了？”

　　“你没必要知道这些。”

　　“其实你并不想和我搭档，对不对？”查克直截了当地丢出这个问题，过了一会儿又补充道，“你觉得我做不到和你成为‘最佳搭档’。”

　　“当个专业的驾驶员并不容易，查克。你还需要积累经验。”

　　“你是说上床的经验吗？”

　　赫克一开始并没有听清楚查克说了什么，他过了好一会儿才明白过来查克的意思。他的脸色顿时变得铁青，就连声音听起来都好像一块粗粝的石头：“你说什么？”

　　查克咬了咬牙说：“和自己的搭档上床，发展出最牢固的亲密关系，在通感的时候和自己的搭档意识融合。不分彼此——达成最佳的默契。”

　　“你听谁说的？”

　　查克的神色黯淡了下来：“你没否认，所以我说的没错？你也和搭档这么做是吗？所以这就是你向我隐瞒的，你和斯科特叔叔——”

　　赫克没让查克说完这句话。他一步跨到查克面前揪着他的领子把他拎了起来：“别再让我听到你说这些恶心的话。”

　　查克猛推了赫克一把，力道大得让他自己后退了好几步，他撞倒了身后的椅子，在赫克要来拉他起来的时候用力挥手推开了赫克：“别碰我！”

　　“这些话你都是从谁那儿听来的？”

　　“从谁那儿听来很重要吗？重要的难道不是这就是事实？”查克狼狈地站了起来，和自己的父亲之间保持了一步的距离，“你阻止我成为一个驾驶员就是因为这个？但我告诉你，我一定会成为一个机甲驾驶员，我会杀掉更多的怪兽。很遗憾我和其他人搭档的成绩实在烂的不行，所以我必须找你搭档才有可能驾驶5代机甲。尽管这样做——”他顿了顿，脸色发红，“这样做有点恶心，但也就恶心一下而已。”

　　赫克皱紧了眉头说：“这些混账话你到底跟谁学的？是你的新搭档这么和你说的？他对你做了什么？”

　　查克挺直了身体，扬起一侧嘴角轻视地笑了笑：“你想知道吗？”

　　他走到赫克面前，突然勾住他的脖子，将自己的嘴唇贴到了赫克的嘴唇上。他笨拙地咬破了赫克的嘴角，硬邦邦的舌头刚刚舔过赫克的唇缝，就被赫克一拳头打在脸上整个人摔了出去。赫克抬起袖子奋力擦了几下自己的嘴，然后抓住摔倒在地捂着脸的查克将他按在了墙上。

　　赫克压着查克的手臂都在发抖。他瞪着自己的儿子，看到他咬着下嘴唇，一边脸颊已经肿了起来，却硬是憋着不让眼睛里的泪水落下来。赫克突然不知道该说什么，但他无法松开手——他不知道自己松手后查克会做什么，自己又会做什么。

　　过了不知道多久，赫克几乎停摆的脑袋里才终于转出一句他觉得此时此刻说还算妥当的话，他说：“我不需要和你……和你发展什么奇怪的亲密关系。”

　　查克睁大了眼睛，抬起自己的手用力推赫克的手臂，但赫克使出了全部的气力压制着力道愈发大的查克。

　　“如果可以，我希望你永远都不用成为一个驾驶员——但绝不是因为这种狗屎的原因。”赫克的声音越来越轻，查克立刻大叫了起来：“你休想阻止我成为驾驶员！你休想！你别想丢下我！”

　　“你给我听着！”赫克伸出手臂压在查克的脖子上，查克开始呼吸困难，挣扎间松开了推搡赫克的手，他的脸憋得通红，眼眶里的眼泪再也憋不住，沿着脸颊滑了下来。

　　赫克一下子心软了，他稍稍放松手臂，给查克空出呼吸的空间，帮他擦去脸上的眼泪，用他本就不太擅长的哄孩子的语气说：“听着，查克，听着……并不是这样的，有些人是会这样做，和自己的搭档……他们会说这让他们更有默契……是的，这也许有点道理，而且我们无权禁止。这是个世界末日，人们有权选择自己想要过的生活……但我不会……我不需要。你也……并不需要。”

　　查克终于推开了赫克，赫克垂下了肩膀，再不知该怎么和查克解释。

　　查克揉了一把自己肿起的脸，吸了吸鼻子，从赫克身边走过，拎起自己的行李，牵着麦克斯的绳子，打开门走了。

　　*

　　查克带着麦克斯直接回到了安克雷奇基地。

　　他没和赫克打招呼，事实上在回去的路上他的脑袋里都一片空白，意识就好像被人抽走了一样。等他终于回到了安克雷奇的寝室，躺在床铺上望着天花板，他才渐渐觉得自己的意识回来了。

　　他捂住自己的脸，然后缩起身体，过了很久之后，才发出一声憋了太久的懊恼的呻吟。

　　他一个人住着这间寝室，现在也只有麦克斯陪着他。

　　大卫最终还是没有和他完成庞斯训练的课程——查克做不到，仅仅是被他亲吻脖子就让查克浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，所以哪怕被他嘲笑是个小处男查克也不愿意继续了。而在这之后的训练里，查克发现大卫总是在两人连接大脑时窥伺他的记忆，这严重违反了训练阶段的规定，他们的庞斯训练课程也即时终止了。

　　查克感觉到了一丝茫然，因为跟赫克连接大脑的时候从来没有遇到过问题——但和其他人连接大脑，总是会有各种意想不到的事情发生——他根本没法和那些人进行下去。

　　这也就意味着他找不到搭档——那让他无比的“孤独”。

　　可查克不能放弃，他需要成为一个机甲驾驶员……他唯一能做的，就是去找赫克。

　　去悉尼之前查克觉得自己想明白了很多事，比如为什么赫克不愿意和他搭档。就好像看到了童话背后的恶心真相似的，不过查克反正也不是会相信童话的小孩子了。

　　——只是去悉尼的结果好像和自己设想的也完全不同。

　　这没什么，查克自我安慰，就像小时候，他总是在赫克不多的回家探亲时间里缠着他，抱着他的脖子，用他的胡渣摩擦自己的脸，又疼又痒，那时候说不定他们的嘴唇也曾相互碰触过，他乐此不疲——当然某个时间之后，他再也不会这么做了。

　　这没什么………………

　　不……事实上这挺愚蠢的。

　　和赫克交谈变成了一件越来越困难的事情，偶尔他们四目相对，用不了多久也会互相错开视线。

　　查克想自己很清楚这些是因为什么。而这就更显得自己的所作所为有多愚蠢。

　　他简直不想再看见赫克了……他把一切都搞砸了，他得不到5代机甲了，他将没法成为一个合格的驾驶员，也许会和其他人一样，不得不卷铺盖离开基地……

　　查克在床上翻了个身，伸出的手垂在了床边。过了会儿，他感觉到手心湿湿的，是麦克斯在舔他。

　　他朝着床下张望，将发出呼噜声的麦克斯捞到了床上抱在怀里，闭紧眼睛把脸压在床单上，嘴里小声说：“你觉得我还有希望吗，麦克斯？”

　　*

　　查克在安克雷奇基地发了很长一阵子的呆。

　　他没有联系赫克，也刻意不去打听任何有关悉尼基地的5代机甲的消息，好像这样一来，那台机甲就还在等待着他的到来似的。

　　直到他听到基地通传“尤里卡突袭者”——是的，那台5代机甲已经有了名字——有了第一个任务。

　　在菲律宾马尼拉出现了第一头第四类怪兽，率先赶到当地的“地平线勇者”完全不是对手，被怪兽给击毁了。悉尼基地的新兵“尤里卡突袭者”被紧急征召，将要和安克雷奇基地的“吉普赛流浪者”一起赶去马尼拉，阻击这头前所未有的强大怪物。

　　查克在驾驶员名单里看到了自己的父亲。

　　查克跟着“吉普赛流浪者”的整备成员一起到了香港基地，这里距离马尼拉战场较近，战斗结束后，两架机甲也将先被送到这个基地进行整修。

　　战事紧急，基本上也没什么人有时间招待查克。好在他也不需要别人招待，每个基地其实也都大同小异，查克很快找到了自己的临时宿舍，一放下行李，他顾不上调整时差就牵着麦克斯去了指挥部。

　　他进不去核心指挥部，便在外围的一间可以看到实时战报的分析室坐着。麦克斯安静地趴在他的膝盖上，百无聊赖地看了一会儿不停滚动的数据，就在他腿上拍打了几下后趴下睡觉了。

　　查克目不转睛地盯着实时战报分析，他已经忘记了和赫克搭档的人叫什么名字，不过“尤里卡突袭者”有些什么招式，他倒是记得很清楚。高速机动性能，重拳，胸口藏有的导弹，燃料残余情况，怪兽可能的攻击方式，他将所有精神都集中在战况上。

　　战斗拖得似乎有点长，查克不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。当他醒来的时候，发现自己身上被盖了一条毯子，核心指挥部的大门打开了，分析室内的人走得七七八八。有人看到他醒了，过来问他是不是饿了要吃东西，查克紧张地问：“战斗结束了吗？”

　　“结束了，‘尤里卡’和‘吉普赛’干得漂亮。”

　　“他们回来了吗？”

　　“你是说驾驶员们？他们已经回来了。”

　　查克的身体都僵住了。也许他应该快点去看看刚经历了恶战的赫克，不，可能他回去就睡觉了，照他泡个澡都能在浴缸睡着的架势来看，这不是不可能。

　　查克揭掉了盖在身上的毯子叠好，问了一声：“我能去，看看机甲吗？”

　　旁人为他指了前往整备机库的路，查克道了谢，便牵着麦克斯往机库走去。

　　前往机库的路并不长，一路走去，有越来越多的工作人员进进出出，查克小心不要干扰到他们的工作，他绕过了机库巨大的门，进到整备机库里，按捺着心里的激动，缓缓抬起头张望面前的“尤里卡突袭者”。

　　高大的“尤里卡突袭者”看起来比“吉普赛流浪者”要更为结实，她银灰色的身体上仿佛覆盖着一层战火和硝烟，她有着粗壮的腿部和可以灵活转动的腰部——这为她提供了足够的动力，背后的喷射装置就像一对纤细的翅膀般直插天际，她的手腕部分伸出的长刀上沾满了怪兽的蓝色体液，正有工作人员在忙着为她清洗，打开的胸部露出的集束导弹被消耗了一半，不过在香港基地并没有可以补给的弹头，所以也只是在做一些清洁和整固的工作。

　　查克看着她，几乎屏住了呼吸，他放慢脚步，抬起脑袋，一秒钟都不舍得移开自己的视线，往后退了几步不小心撞到了人，便有人指引他上到后方的高台，这样可以差不多和“尤里卡突袭者”的胸部平齐，能更清楚地看到她的脸，还不会影响到其他人工作。

　　查克在高台边缘坐了下来，过了好久后重重叹气，手里揉着麦克斯的脖颈，像是在对它说话又好像是在自言自语：“她真是太漂亮了。”

　　麦克斯发出了舒服的呼噜声。

　　“你猜5代机甲的驾驶舱里会是什么样的？嗯，我想应该也不会有什么太大的变化，也只有中国的那架三人机甲的驾驶舱与众不同了一点，”查克闭上了眼睛，想象了一下驾驶舱里的样子，“我可以站在左边，我锻炼过我的左臂，胸部的导弹要怎么打开？是按钮吗……”

　　“是用动作打开的。”

　　查克惊讶地扭头看去，不过头只扭了一半他就意识到那是赫克的声音。他仰着脑袋看站在自己身后的赫克，他看起来脸色不太好，眼底红红的，但他并不以为意，指着查克边上的空位说：“我可以坐在这儿吗？”

　　查克做了一个请便的动作，赫克便蹲下身，慢慢坐在他的身边。

　　“我没想到你会到这儿来。”赫克的声音沙哑，听上去满是疲惫。

　　查克盯着面前的机甲，“嗯”了一声。

　　“我听说你……你又终止了庞斯训练。”

　　“反正我已经有和你的成绩了。”

　　赫克叹了口气，两人沉默着，查克突然问他：“她操作起来什么感觉？”

　　“比‘好运七’要轻松点儿……她反应很快，能迅速将我们的动作做出来，反应时间大概只有0.2秒。”

　　“哼……”查克不太满意地撅了撅嘴，“如果是我来驾驶，反应时间肯定可以缩短到0.1秒以内。”

　　赫克迟疑了一下：“你确定？”

　　查克点了点头：“你和我的庞斯训练成绩是最好的。你动作那么慢，我可以帮你提高速度。”

　　赫克的嘴角往上翘了翘，不过他忍住了笑意，用很严肃的口吻说：“你倒是对自己很有信心。”

　　“我有这个资格，”查克动了动手指，慢慢扭头看坐在他身边的赫克，他发现赫克弓着背，手护在腰腹间，立刻皱起了眉头，“老头子你受伤了？”

　　他伸出手去摸赫克的腰肋，被赫克用力拍开了，赫克生气的样子就好像他被严重冒犯了似的：“不许这么叫我。”

　　“你得服老。”查克得意地抬起下巴说。

　　赫克捂着自己右侧腰肋，“尤里卡突袭者”在战斗中遭到怪兽的当胸突袭，他和搭档没能及时反应过来，结果只来得及稍稍转身，用腰腹部硬生生吃下这一击。机甲受到的攻击转化为疼痛，直接招呼到了驾驶员的身上，巨大的冲击力带来的钝痛让赫克差点没法呼吸。他咬着牙才稳住了和自己搭档的大脑对接，随后迅速挥出一拳将怪兽推离，为“吉普赛流浪者”的攻击赢得了时间。

　　赫克回去就倒在了床铺上，在战斗中用意志力克制住的痛楚在战斗后就像连锁爆炸，在他身体的每个角落炸响。他昏昏沉沉地睡了一会儿，醒来就往“尤里卡”的机库跑，自己也不明白为什么，直到他看到查克。

　　他的儿子，抱着麦克斯坐在观看“尤里卡”的最佳位置，自言自语着。

　　“……你现在的搭档不太适合你，”查克老气横秋地指点着，“虽然我不记得他的名字，不过你们战斗时候的实时数据我都看到了。说真的，和我们的没得比。我有信心——”

　　“你要试试吗？”赫克打断了自己儿子的喋喋不休，查克缩了一下脖子，再开口的时候声音里透着不安：“试，试什么？”

　　“试试她。”赫克伸出手，指着他们面前的“尤里卡”。她的头部隐隐透着橘黄色的光，安静得仿佛能听见她的呼吸。

　　查克深深吸了口气：“你和我？”

　　“当然，除了我还有谁？”

　　“不阻止我成为驾驶员了吗？”

　　赫克沉默了，查克想了想说：“给我一个理由。”

　　“……什么？”

　　“阻止我的理由。”

　　赫克伸出手指耙了耙自己的头发，腰腹间尚在隐隐作痛，这影响了他的思考能力。他松开了按在腰间的手，原本被压制的疼痛又冲了出来，在他身上各处吵闹喧嚣。他等着这一阵疼痛过去，然后才开口说：“你得知道，通感对人的精神压力太大了……”

　　“我有思想准备。”查克捏紧了拳头。

　　赫克发出一声叹息：“能找到默契的搭档很不容易，那需要……需要经验和控制力。”

　　查克神情古怪地看了赫克一眼：“我们还不够默契吗？”

　　“不，我们并非不够默契，只是……”赫克觉得自己的脑子有点不够用，“我只是……也许我不该同意让你也加入猎人学院，查克。”

　　“呵，”查克笑了笑，“你可以让将军把我给开除了。”

　　赫克苦闷地摇了摇头：“正好相反，猎人学院从不打算放弃你，就是因为我和你的庞斯训练成绩很好……但我并不希望你成为一个驾驶员……我不知道我这么做对不对，他们给你找了一个又一个的搭档，你们的成绩都让人不太满意，但斯塔克坚持留下你……他认为你会是一个出色的驾驶员。”

　　查克骄傲地抬起头：“我当然是个出色的驾驶员。”

　　赫克看着自己的儿子，他的眼睛里跳动着的是满满的自信和前所未见的坚定，赫克忍不住伸手按在查克的头上，手指沉入发丝间，轻轻摩挲着他的头皮，他小声对自己的儿子说：“你太小了，查克。”

　　很意外地，查克没有拉开赫克的手。他的脑袋慢慢往下垂，下巴搁在了自己的膝盖上抵住了自己父亲的力道，开口说话的时候声音透过他的头皮震动着赫克的手心：“我已经16岁了，赫克。我比你更灵活，我的成绩比你好得多……我会和你一起驾驶机甲……我要和你一起驾驶机甲，老爸。”

　　赫克闭上了眼睛。汉森家的男人都是一样的——这件事由不得他来选。

　　“让我们一起把那些怪兽赶回老家去。”

end


	3. Something You Should Do

　　“医生！医生在吗？”

　　查克·汉森大声叫着推开了医务室的门，被他架在肩上的赫克·汉森气呼呼地冲他小声喊：“不用叫那么大声！”

　　“你的手断了，是你的手，老爸！”查克瞪了他的父亲一眼，接着就按照赶来的护士的指示，将赫克放在了床上。他们俩身上还穿着连体作战服，查克一等赫克坐定，就伸出手帮赫克拉开拉链，护士赶忙阻止他，让他去把床帘拉上，他这才依依不舍地放开赫克的衣服，走到后边去拉上床帘，顺便被护士赶出了治疗区。

　　查克在外面局促地站着，过了会儿他决定坐下，他坐在等候的椅子上，两只手焦虑地互相捏来捏去。

　　检查结果很快出来了：赫克的右肩胛骨骨折，这使得他的整条右臂都脱落并垂了下来，断骨在内部摩擦挤压肌肉组织，刚受伤时没来得及送来治疗，现在肌肉有撕裂现象，肩膀也肿得有些可怕。医生很快给他做了一个小手术，加入人造骨骼接住断骨，为他的右臂打上吊带，剩下的，就是千叮咛万嘱咐，不要碰水，不要取下吊带，不要动右臂，一小下都不可以。

　　医务室外有喧嚣渐渐传来，有按捺不住的护士探头张望，回来的时候互相窃窃私语，好像是“吉普赛流浪者”入港了。

　　他们赢了。

　　上一次查克看到“吉普赛流浪者”出击还是在5年前，那时他还不是一个驾驶员，他的父亲和别人搭档，驾驶“尤里卡突袭者”和“吉普赛”一起做掉了一头怪兽。当时“吉普赛”的驾驶员还是贝克兄弟，在那之后，因为各自驾驶的机甲负责的区域不同，他们鲜有共事的机会，偶尔也就在电视上看到一些新闻。一开始都是播报着某台机甲又在某地创下骄人战绩，后来渐渐是机甲退役或是被摧毁，伴随着各个基地的逐级关闭——倒是没想到能在香港基地又见上面。只不过此时，“吉普赛”的驾驶员不再是贝克兄弟俩，贝克家的弟弟永远地失去了他的哥哥。

　　查克并不看好罗利·贝克和森真子这对匆忙选出来的搭档能开好“吉普赛”，尤其按照原定计划他们要为“尤里卡”打掩护——不过那些对他们实力的怀疑，在查克自己的老爸受伤后，就都被他抛到脑后去了。

　　他听到外面吵吵嚷嚷的声音，焦躁的情绪渐渐出现在了脸上。有些医生和护士已经无心工作，想要去看看刚刚拯救了香港的大英雄，查克恶狠狠地盯着他们看，直到他们感觉到查克视线的重量，经过他的时候刻意地压低声音。

　　“记住了吗？”医生对着查克说，查克用力点头：“不能沾水，决不能乱动，在任何地方都要吊着吊带，睡觉的时候要留心别让他乱翻身，肩膀绝对不能受到任何压力。”

　　医生很满意，又拿了一些包扎用具和药给查克，让他记得叫赫克按时吃药。

　　“他的手臂多久能好？”查克扶住自己的老爸，思来想去还是问了出口。

　　医生摇了摇头：“至少半个月，看恢复状况了。”

　　“可我们——”

　　查克被赫克用他仅剩的左手拉住了，他对自己的儿子说：“行了，我们走吧。”查克心有不甘地又看了医生一眼，最后还是扶着刚做完手术还有些腿脚发麻的赫克离开了。

　　“我们得去看看‘吉普赛’。”赫克掌控了两人前进的方向，查克不满地嚷嚷了起来：“你受伤了，你还记得这件事吗？”

　　“少废话，他们救了整个香港，救了我们，你还记得这件事吗？”赫克头也没回就拽着查克往前往大厅的通道走去。

　　往那个方向去的人越来越多，查克赶忙站到了赫克的右边帮他挡着受伤的手臂，赫克很不高兴：“你撞到我的伤口了。”

　　查克拉开一点和自己父亲的距离，但仍然尽量护着他的身体，不让旁人碰到赫克，他用很别扭的姿势走路，一边对他父亲小声说话：“是他俩测试时失准在先，不然这一战也不会打得这么辛苦。”

　　“你什么时候能客观点说话？你就那么讨厌罗利吗？”

　　查克没有看赫克，他嘴里小声嘟囔着：“你也一点都不客观，我不明白你干嘛总是说他好。”

　　他们进到了大厅里，查克远远就看到了那两个刚刚走进来的驾驶员。容光焕发的罗利好像变了个人似的——半天之前他看起来就是个地地道道的修墙工，就算把脸洗干净了，可还是感觉灰头土脸的；至于真子，查克还是第一次看到她脸上露出这种由衷的笑容，说真的，虽然以往遇到的机会也并不少，但每一次，她的脸总是好像上了一层石灰那样僵硬。

　　“她也会笑？”查克摆出一个困惑的表情，赫克看了他一眼：“这问题你真该问问你自己。”

　　赫克要去向罗利和真子道谢，查克死活不愿意跟着走过去。他才和罗利打过一架，而且还对真子出言不逊，所以当他看到潘塔考斯特将军走进来向他们祝贺的时候，他深深觉得自己的决定是对的，他现在连站到将军边上的勇气都没有。

　　他看见自己的老爸用左手和罗利握手，看见将军说重置战事钟，突然感觉自己刚刚松下来的神经又绷紧了。

　　他们没多少时间了。

　　*

　　整个香港基地为牺牲的两队勇士们举行了简单但又肃穆的葬礼，接着所有的人就渐渐从大厅散去，为即将到来的最终决战做最后的准备。

　　工程师们夜以继日地调试机甲，科学家们监控怪兽数据、研究更有效的战术，听说那个怪兽粉丝纽特干脆跑去找怪兽的尸骸想和它们建立庞斯连接……这简直是疯了。

　　在这没日没夜的基地里，只有几个人享有着较为规律的作息，那就是仅剩的几位驾驶员们，他们必须为随时可能到来的战斗储备足够的体力。

　　查克早就习惯了紧张和压力。第一次和老爸一起驾驶“尤里卡”那会儿，他紧张得手心里都是汗，战斗结束后，他几天几夜睡不好觉，但又要装作什么事儿都没发生似的。后来参加战斗的次数越来越多，战事愈加的密集，查克渐渐适应了这些，就算知道怪兽警报随时可能响起，他一样可以在规定的时间里倒下就迅速入睡，而一旦警报拉响，他也能毫不犹豫地立刻跳起来，和他老爸一起干掉怪兽，然后回来洗个澡，该干嘛干嘛。

　　他扶着赫克回到了他们的宿舍，麦克斯立刻迎了上来，查克蹲下身只是挠了挠它的下巴就放开了它，对它说：“今天我没法带你出去散步了，我这儿有个大麻烦——”他指了指赫克，赫克立刻回击：“我不需要你操心！”

　　麦克斯看着他们互相扯了几下，大概是觉得有点无聊，很快就跑开到自己的狗窝边上啃起了磨牙棒。

　　查克打开了灯，宿舍亮了起来。他们到香港没几天，房间里看起来简简单单，不过本来他们的行李也不多，除了一些日用品，桌上也只有一张查克小时候拍的全家福，以及一个看起来有些旧的树熊布偶。

　　那是他的母亲安杰拉在他很小的时候买给他的，他甚至给它起了个名字叫安德鲁。后来这小家伙取代了所有其他的玩具，和全家福一起，成为唯二的两个他带进猎人学院的非生活必需品。

　　查克摸了摸安德鲁的脑袋，短而密的绒毛滑过他的指尖，他微笑了一下，突然听见背后有沉重的声音，他转过身来，看到赫克正在用一只手爬上他的上铺。

　　查克跑过去扶住他的身体把他拽了下来，让他坐在自己下铺的床上：“不要乱动。”

　　赫克看起来很不自在：“我可以上去的。”

　　查克指着自己的床说：“你就睡这儿。”

　　查克坐在椅子上，和自己的父亲四目相对，两人无言地互相看了一会儿，查克决定看看今天的战报。他拿起资料翻看着今天的数据，赫克一下子站了起来，查克抬起头问他：“你要干嘛？”

　　“我要去洗个澡。”

　　查克重新低下头，把注意力集中在了战报上，耳朵里听着赫克的一举一动。他拉开盥洗室的门，打开水龙头在浴缸里放水，悉悉索索地脱衣服，然后查克猛然想起医生说的，不要沾水。

　　他丢开战报跑到盥洗室边上拉开门，麦克斯也饶有兴致地跟到了门口，衣服脱了一半正在和袖子纠缠不休的赫克望了他们一眼，查克突然有些尴尬，他愣了一会儿才开口说：“要我帮忙吗？”

　　“帮什么？”

　　“帮你洗澡。”

　　查克说完就迈进了盥洗室，他拉上了门，把麦克斯关在了外面，走到赫克身边，小心翼翼帮他脱掉衣服，留神不会碰到他受伤的手臂。他用医生给的包扎用具帮赫克重新包住了整条右臂，搀着他跨进浴缸，在这过程中赫克不住地抱怨：“我腿没残！”

　　查克一直盯着赫克的右臂，留神不会浸到水里。在他坐下后又干巴巴地问他：“要我帮你擦背吗？”

　　赫克扭过头来看查克的时候一脸惊诧。他可从来没享受过这个——也许这样的对话在查克还是个小毛孩的时候发生过，但那时他的身高甚至不足以让他在浴缸里坐下，所以每次也都是安杰拉握着查克的手在赫克的背上涂肥皂。赫克看见查克的手已经伸向了肥皂，他立刻拉住了儿子的手：“不，不用了，查克，你可以出去了。”

　　“你一只手能洗澡吗？”

　　“我没问题，相信我。”

　　“好吧……”查克站起来走到门边，又回头对父亲说，“如果你没法穿衣服，记得叫我。”

　　赫克当然没有给查克帮他穿衣服的机会——他洗完澡后咬着牙将衣服套上了左半边身体，另外半边就随它去了。他躲在盥洗室里没出去，拿出了剃须用具，用左手搅出剃须泡沫，再用同一只手拿起剃须刀对着镜子，开始砍伐在他脸上不消半日就能疯长成一片草原的络腮胡子。

　　没了另一只手定位，赫克很难平衡自己的动作，他的左手肘撞到了东西，手里握着的剃须刀角度一歪，脸上顿时一疼。赫克皱着眉头，小声抱怨了一句——他已经有几十年没有在自己脸上刮破过口子了。门立刻就被拉开了，查克站在门口没有进来，很认真地问他：“要我帮忙吗？”他看了看赫克的动作，举起自己的手在脸边比划，“我已经练得很好了，刮胡子。”

　　赫克的手指还按在脸上的伤口上。他透过镜子的反射看着查克，过了会儿微微点了一下头。查克走到了他身边，接过他手里的刮胡刀，一只手轻轻捏住赫克的下巴，将他的脸摆到适合的位置，然后提起刮胡刀仔细地帮他按顺序刮着脸上的胡子。

　　他已经长得足够高了，和几年前第一次刮胡子那会儿比，他现在可以平视自己的父亲，有时候甚至可以微微俯视自己的父亲。查克挺直了腰杆，从上往下审视自己父亲的脸颊，帮他把没有涂抹均匀的剃须泡沫涂均匀了，每一刀都下得尽量温柔，一如多年前赫克曾对他做的那样。

　　赫克看着自己的儿子把所有的精神都集中在他的胡子上，全神贯注而又一声不吭地做着手头的工作，忍不住问他：“你怎么了？”

　　查克没料到赫克此刻会对他说话，他略有些惊慌地收起手里的刀子，手下的力道差点刮破赫克的脸颊。他面对自己的父亲眨了几次眼睛,最终他加重了捏着下巴那只手的力道，稳稳控制住赫克的脸，重新提起了刮胡刀。

　　“总有一天你会拿不动剃须刀的，我先帮你预演一下。”

　　查克手中的刮胡刀从赫克的耳根开始，经过腮帮，停止于嘴唇外侧，他动作很小心，为说话的赫克留出了供嘴唇活动的空间。

　　“那你最好把握住你仅有的机会，”赫克尽量减小说话时嘴唇动的幅度，“这种机会你再也等不到了。”

　　查克突然捏紧了赫克的下巴，视线上移，盯着他的眼睛。

　　“……什么等不到？”他小声问着，克制着一股从心底漫起的恐惧。

　　“给我刮胡子的机会啊，”赫克并没有发现儿子语气中的异常，“我就算老得掉光了所有的牙，也能自己给自己刮胡子。等我手好了你就没机会了，把握当下吧。”

　　“哦……”查克重新将注意力集中在赫克的脸上，他抬起赫克的下巴，这样他可以更方便地处理在赫克的下巴上顽强生长的那些胡子，“我会好好把握的。”

　　*

　　睡觉时间，查克喂好了麦克斯，关了灯，爬上原本属于赫克的上铺，躺下后怎么也睡不着。

　　这不像他，他并不紧张，哪怕几天后就要投入一场很可能有去无回的战斗，但哪一次战斗又不是这样的呢？带着必胜的信念，抱着会死的觉悟，不用想着自己是站在一整个城市、乃至整个世界的前面和来自异世界的怪兽战斗，只要想一想10年前他失去的……

　　他压抑在内心底的怒火，就是支撑他无所畏惧的最大力量。

　　只要和他的父亲站在一起……

　　他趴在床沿，偷偷探头往下张望，看到赫克平躺着，右臂没有被压到，也没有悬空，便又重新躺了回去。但过了会儿他听见身体翻动的声音，便又往下看，赫克只是把左手从被子里伸了出来。

　　他反复看了好多次，直到同样没有睡着的赫克问他：“你在干什么？”

　　查克缩了回去，憋了很久，才闷着声音回答：“我在看你有没有翻身压到你的手臂。”

　　“你这样一直翻来覆去，搞得我也很想跟着翻身。”

　　“绝不可以，”查克从上铺露出了脑袋，“说真的，你要不要我帮忙？”

　　赫克莫名其妙地瞪了自己儿子一眼，只是这瞪视在黑夜中的效果并不太好：“我觉得睡觉我靠自己就行了。”

　　查克已经从上铺跳了下来，他站在床铺的左边，诚恳地向赫克提议：“我帮你垫高一点枕头，这样你会睡得舒服些，这个角度对你的手臂愈合也比较好。”

　　“你睡不着吧。”

　　被赫克一语道破的查克闭上了嘴，盯着自己沉没在黑暗中的脚趾。赫克笑了笑，用左手撑起身来，靠坐在床头，往右边挪了挪说：“想聊天吗？”

　　查克能明白赫克的意思，但这实在有些怪异，他已经有太久太久没有和自己的父亲坐在一起聊天了——又有几个人会和父亲这样坐在一起呢？但用力回想，记忆深处也曾有那么一些片段，他躺在床上，父亲坐在他身边，拿着一本给学龄前儿童看的插图故事书念里面的故事给他听，那些故事他没有一个听完的，因为总是听着听着就睡着了，而要等到赫克接着给他讲没讲完的部分，往往又要等上好几个月。

　　查克弯下身来，坐到了赫克边上，帮他整理了背后的枕头，让他靠得更舒服一些，然后双手在胸前交叉，语调古怪地回答：“开始吧。”

　　“这感觉有点……怪。”赫克咳嗽了一声，看了查克一眼，他也刚好望向自己的父亲，黑夜中赫克的半张脸被窗外透进来的月光照亮，脸颊上的刀口也赫然在目。

　　“要帮你贴贴吗？”查克指了指自己的脸上对应的位置，赫克摇头：“没这个必要，明天就会好了。”

　　查克瞄了赫克的手臂一眼说：“希望你的手也能快点好——你当时就不该乱跑。”

　　“我们都断电了，总得做点什么。”

　　“你违反了驾驶守则，除非回到基地，不然不能离开驾驶位置。”

　　赫克耸了耸肩：“那是操作说明。但战场上瞬息万变，你不会知道下一刻会发生什么。你得随机应变，情况需要的话，你甚至得在基地之外爬出机甲。”

　　“你在说那个‘大英雄’罗利·贝克么。”查克的声音里带着嘲讽。

　　“罗利很厉害，他受到那么重的伤害，还能一个人驾驶机甲到安全区域。”

　　“哼。”

　　赫克故意忽视了查克不爽的态度，继续说了下去：“罗利非常了不起，这世上仅有两人做到了一个人驾驶机甲还能活着回来，一个是潘塔考斯特将军，还有一个就是罗利。就算隔了几年没摸机甲，他今天还是救了我们，你可别忘了。”

　　“是他和真子。”查克指出这一点。

　　“是的，他们配合得很棒，”赫克顿了顿，“他们……不会给你拖后腿的。”

　　“是我们，”查克很用力地强调，他听得出赫克的弦外之音，所以他的音调听起来有些凶狠，“我说过，你别想丢下我。”

　　赫克轻轻叹了口气：“我会努力让自己的伤好快一点的，但你要做好准备——”

　　他看向查克，查克立刻别转脑袋，赌气似的不理他，视线投向一片漆黑的房间里，这让他不知道接下去怎么说才好。

　　“我也可以一个人驾驶机甲，”查克突然冒出来这么一句。

　　“……你说什么？”

　　“如果你不能驾驶‘尤里卡’，那我就一个人来。”

　　“你一定不是认真的。”

　　“为什么我就不是认真的？”查克有些激动，“将军做到过，罗利也做到过，我做不到？”

　　“他们那都是处于极端的环境下，是迫于无奈，”赫克很耐心地解释着，“一个人驾驶机甲有多危险你不是不明白。”

　　“危不危险随便，”查克很僵硬地笑了笑，“反正最后大概都得死。”

　　这很显然刺激到了赫克，他皱起眉头转过身来：“你给我听着——”转身的动作牵扯到了他的右臂，他咬着牙等着疼痛慢慢消退，“别在我面前说死。你还没这个资格。”

　　“说得好像你没想过死似的。”查克扶住赫克的身体，让他慢慢靠回枕头上，他又伸手到上铺摸到了自己的枕头，拿下来也堆在了赫克的背后。

　　赫克无奈地闭上了眼睛：“我讨厌通感……这玩意儿让人没秘密可言。”

　　查克缩起腿，把自己的下巴搁在膝盖上，房间里安静得让人快要产生幻觉了，就好像他们还在几小时前的大战里。维多利亚港湾里的海水被怪兽搅和得起伏不停，推搡着“尤里卡”的身体，这种细微的晃动也传到了赫克和查克的身上，但他们来不及仔细体会海水拍抚身体的感觉，正摆出姿势要打开“尤里卡”的前胸发射导弹，紧随而来的却是一阵扎得人头都快要裂开的电磁冲击，这阵冲击将两人之间的庞斯连接强行切断了——那感觉就好像生生剁掉自己的一只手一样，只不过那疼痛发生在大脑里。

　　“我有从没告诉过你的事情，包括在通感里，”查克小幅度地动着嘴唇，“我……没有你我没法战斗，老爸。”

　　赫克沉默了，过了会儿他把左手盖在查克的后背上。

　　“我不知道怎么和别人一起驾驶……”查克回忆着自己过去的每一轮庞斯训练，除了和赫克的，其他都是以失败告终，“我第一次通感就是和老爸你。我以为和其他所有人的通感也都是一样的，可结果好像并不是这样。我没法和别人建立通感。”

　　赫克用手指轻轻拍了拍查克的背：“第一次总是比较困难——”

　　“对我来说是第二次，不对……是除了你之外的每一次。”

　　赫克咳嗽了几声，听起来有些尴尬。查克瘪了瘪嘴说：“我并不是一个好驾驶员。至少罗利那家伙还能和他哥之外的人一起驾驶，我知道他们兄弟俩的同步率非常好，大概就仅次于我和你吧。”他说最后一句的时候带着点儿天真的骄傲。

　　赫克想了想，慢慢向他的儿子解释：“有天赋超高的搭档，也有经验致胜的驾驶员。你只是经验还不太足，但你是个好驾驶员，查克。等你经验足够，能自如控制自己的意识，那你就会成为一个优秀的主驾驶。”

　　“……你还是认为你是主驾驶？”

　　“我本来就是。”

　　查克并没有看赫克，但他能从他的语调里听出他在笑，他也别过脸去，在赫克看不见的角度偷偷笑了几声，然后很快板起脸说：“可我不想再参加剑道测试了。”

　　“对我有点信心，臭小子，”赫克用力拍了他的后背，“我很快就能恢复，明天我去问问那些搞科研的，有没有研发什么快速让伤口愈合的药物。”

　　“那你可得快点，”查克一扭头就看到赫克眼里的笑意，“我可不想等我们打完了我还得扶着你回悉尼。”

　　赫克抬起手，犹豫了几秒，轻轻落在了查克的头上。他的拇指扫过查克的头发，卷曲但并不柔软，和他的头发如出一辙。

　　“回家，”赫克嘴里喃喃着，“快了，就快能回家了。”

　　“我已经快不记得家里的样子了。”查克小声说。

　　他们离开家已经太久了。在加入猎人学院后，他们就在各个基地间辗转，行李少之又少，在每个地方逗留，都要做好随时出发去别处的准备。

　　人会把自己的家布置得充满自己的味道，但若是觉得那个地方自己不会常待，或是对一个地方没有家的认同感，那么就不会费心布置房间，因为想着随时离开——就像他们曾住过的每一间宿舍，永远没有安定感。

　　“撒谎的时候不要咽口水，查克，”赫克拍了两下儿子的脸颊，“我在通感里看到过你在后院的小泳池里扑腾。”

　　“……好吧，我们扯平了，”查克垂下脑袋认输，“但愿下一波怪兽来得慢一点。”

　　赫克搭着查克的肩膀，用了点力气捏了几下。查克毫不客气地拉开他的手举高，问他：“你想睡觉了吗，老爸？”

　　赫克愣了一下，查克已经躺了下去，他的脑袋下面垫着两个枕头，左右转身试了试高度都不太满意，最后他伸出了自己的右臂垫在赫克要睡的位置说：“睡吧。”

　　赫克很是不解地盯着查克的手臂说：“你让我睡哪儿？”

　　“靠在我肩上睡啊，这样可以把你的身体垫高一些，你真的转身了也不会压到右肩，”他看赫克依然僵直着身体，便伸出左手拉了他几下，“就和我小时候靠着你肩上睡觉一样，很简单的。”

　　“是的，你小的时候还拉着我的手跟我去动物园，在我休假的时候……”赫克慢慢躺了下来，把自己儿子的手臂乃至肩膀垫在脖子下睡觉让他感觉有点古怪，他躺下后还盯着上铺看，直到查克对他说：“睡觉要闭上眼睛，老爸。”

　　赫克闭上了眼睛，平躺着一动不动。过了会儿他又开口问：“你有女朋友了吗，查克？”

　　“没有。”查克回答得很干脆。

　　“哦……那……呃……”赫克支吾了几声，“男朋友呢？”

　　查克觉得脑袋快要炸了。他狠狠震动了几下自己的右臂说：“老爸我们能不能别谈这个？”

　　“我能接受的，儿子，”赫克试图安慰自己的儿子，但他的声音听起来并不太平静，“这点你放心。”

　　“你可以在我脑袋里直接看。”

　　“这样并不能了解什么，我不需要，如果可以的话我其实不想和任何人通感……”赫克缓慢地组织着他的语句，“我不喜欢那样，那让我觉得我不是人类。”

　　“但你并不了解我。”

　　这句话似乎起了点作用，赫克沉默了一会儿，再开口的时候他更谨慎地挑选着词语：“正如你也不了解我——我只是想和你说，我不需要……不需要和你做什么亲密关系，查克。你就是我的一部分，这比什么关系都来得……更牢靠。”

　　查克没想到赫克绕了这么大的弯子是想说这事儿。虽然已经过去了好几年，但是回想起来还是让人觉得尴尬。查克庆幸房间里已经全黑了，赫克不会看到自己的表情，他伸直了右臂，让自己的身体躺平，急躁地回答赫克：“我懂我懂，你快睡觉好吗不要和我说话了，麦克斯也会睡不好的。”

　　“好，好，晚安……儿子。”赫克的声音渐渐轻了下去。

　　查克仔细听着赫克呼吸的声音。逐渐平和并且稳定，作为一个训练有素的军人，赫克也能很快入睡，哪怕压力和身体的伤痛还困扰着他，但他比谁都清楚好好休息的重要性。

　　查克被压着的手臂感觉有点麻，他想着等睡醒了一定要跟老爸抱怨一下他的体重。

　　他盯着头顶的上铺床板看，在黑暗中，仔仔细细地辨识着那上面的痕迹。

　　那儿有一个画得挺粗糙的“尤里卡”的标志，是他刚到香港基地躺在床上休息的时候画的。睡在上铺的赫克听见声音探头往下看了一眼，就没再管他。查克画完麦克斯咬着导弹就接到通知出去了，后来也没注意，现在看才发现，下面还加上了“尤里卡突袭者”的字样。

　　——我有你，老爸。这就够了。

　　查克决定把这句话藏在心底。

end


	4. Catch You In...

　　赫克·汉森被闹钟叫醒。

　　他睁开眼睛看着天花板，脑中一片空白，过了会儿他听见敲门的声音。

　　“老爸？你醒了吗？”查克·汉森正在叫他，真难得他起得比赫克要早。赫克坐起身，用手搓了搓自己的脸，慢慢回想起今天是什么日子——查克今天大学毕业，他要和查克一起去学校，出席儿子的毕业典礼。

　　查克仍然在有节奏地拍打门板，赫克不得不开口回答他：“我起来了，别敲门了。”他活动了一下手臂，跳下床后抓过运动裤穿上，走出房门时看到查克，他仔细打理过了自己的头发，红色的发梢朝天根根直立，露出他精神的脸，他的身上已经穿好了特地为今天准备的西装。

　　“你喂过麦克斯了吗？”

　　“还没。”

　　“把外套脱了，”赫克在查克的肩上戳了几下，“不然等会儿你肯定会弄脏的。”

　　查克不太乐意地嘟哝了几句，赫克也没管他在说些什么，反正很快他就脱掉了外套，平平整整挂好，然后叫着麦克斯的名字，开始折腾起斗牛犬。

　　赫克走进盥洗室，翻找自己的剃须刀的时候，查克的声音又一次响起，时机掐得太准，让赫克忍不住怀疑他是不是在盥洗室偷偷装了摄像头：“用我给你的那把电动剃须刀！那可以快一点！”

　　赫克翻到了那把电动剃须刀，去年查克送他的生日礼物，要他说还是传统的剃须刀才刮得比较干净又舒适，真不知道查克要他快一点到底是在急什么。无所谓，赫克耸了耸肩，他打开了那把电动剃须刀，伴着电动马达稳定的嗡鸣声，搞定了自己的下巴。

　　他走出盥洗室，做了早点，换上西装，一切准备就绪后戴上了一副茶色镜片的眼镜。因为过去在军队里受过的伤，他的瞳孔的收缩能力出了些问题，无法面对强烈的太阳，而今天的天气——感谢老天，好得不能再好了，这绝对会是一个最完美的毕业典礼。

　　“你这样太酷了，老爸，”查克冲着自己的父亲摇了摇头，“酷过头了。”

　　赫克推了自己的儿子一把：“行了，和妈妈说再见。”

　　查克对着房间里的一张全家福相片挥了挥手：“再见，妈妈，我今天毕业了！”

　　“再见，安杰拉。”赫克说完这句，就关上了门。

　　*

　　赫克开车载着查克去了学校，今天学校看起来比往日要热闹的多。赫克跟着查克穿过有着高高的穹顶的教学大楼，到了布置好的毕业典礼场地，学生家长三三两两地聊着天，人群中穿梭的服务生都是往届毕业生，赫克伸手从身边一个经过的服务生端着的盘子上拿了一个小点心，那个服务生突然停下了脚步。

　　“查克？你毕业了？”那个有着一头碎乱金发的服务生挑起一边眉毛看着查克，查克的脸色不太好看，这服务生才注意到他身边站着的赫克，“这是……你爸爸吗？”查克没搭理他，他便向着赫克伸出手，“你好，我是罗利·贝克。”

　　赫克和罗利握了手，罗利又拿了一种点心给赫克：“这种比较好吃，先生。点心是教授们做的，生物学教授做的东西，你最好……当心点。”

　　罗利离开后，查克朝着他的背影哼了一声。

　　“你朋友吗？”赫克把罗利推荐的点心放到查克手里。

　　“前几届的，不过他没毕业，辍学了，”查克咬了一口点心，看起来点心的味道很不错，因为查克原本皱着的眉毛舒展了开来，“他回老家造房子去了。”

　　“造房子……？”赫克还没闹明白这其中的关联，就被人从背后拍了拍肩膀。他转了个身，站在他身后的是斯塔克·潘特考斯特，他过去的战友，现在则是他儿子的校长。

　　斯塔克指着自己下巴的位置比划了几下：“刮掉胡子了？看上去快赶上这儿的研究生了。”

　　赫克笑了笑，伸手和斯塔克用军队里才会用的方式击掌。他已经有好多年没有这么和人打过招呼了，一直在众人眼中显得沉稳又威严的斯塔克做这套动作更是让不少学生惊讶不已，不过斯塔克并不在意，他望了一眼在赫克背后越退越远的查克说：“我跟你说过，他没问题。”

　　查克已经跑远了，赫克轻轻叹气：“我没想到他能做到这么好……我对他关心不太够。”

　　斯塔克蹙起眉头，低下头盯着赫克的脸：“你这是承认了？真不容易啊，赫克。你向着成为一个好爸爸又迈出了一步。”

　　“跟男孩儿聊天和跟女孩儿聊天完全不一样，斯塔克，”赫克摇着头说，“你不明白……”

　　“我确实没法明白，只能靠你自己了，伙计，”斯塔克看了一眼主席台，“我先失陪了，你玩的开心！”

　　“我有什么可玩的……”赫克小声自言自语。他四处张望却找不到查克，眼看时间快到了，赫克只能不管查克，直接找了位子坐下，等着即将开始的毕业典礼。

　　没多久之后，斯塔克就走到主席台前，他拍了拍手，等在场所有人渐渐安静下来后说：“今天，我们在这里，为这些孩子的大学生涯画上一个句号……”

　　斯塔克的身后不远处站着他的养女森真子。她的眼眶红红的——也许是因为毕业让她有些感伤。

　　格外耀眼的阳光落在赫克的肩膀上，这感觉暖和舒适，似乎带走了一些本来压在身上的重担。赫克的身体往椅子靠背上靠了靠，打算坐得更舒适一点。

　　就在此时，远处的一栋建筑轰然倒塌。

　　整个学校里响起了尖锐的警报声，在场所有人都站起身，并不慌乱，而是颇为井然有序地跑动起来。斯塔克扯开自己的领带往教学大楼跑去，在他身后跟着的是真子和罗利，赫克匆匆忙忙地也跟着他们——虽然他并不知道到底发生了什么。

　　赫克的手机响了，查克咋咋呼呼的声音立刻传到了他的耳朵里：“老爸！你在哪儿？我在‘破碎穹顶’等你！”

　　“那是什——”赫克的话没有问完，又有一栋建筑在他身边倒塌，断壁残垣擦着赫克的身体落在他周围，飞起的碎柱击中了赫克将他撞飞，他只来得及用右臂挡了一下——那疼得让他差点昏过去。

　　“老爸？你怎么了？你听见我声音了吗？回答我，老爸！”

　　赫克推开压在自己身上的重石，咳嗽了几声。他试着站了起来，疼痛直冲他的大脑，让他几乎站立不稳。他的身边烟尘滚滚，突然有人影穿破烟尘向他靠近，赫克眯着眼睛仔细辨认，是斯塔克。

　　他伸出手拉了赫克一把，看到赫克的右边袖子已经破了，鲜血流了出来，将西装外套染成了更深的颜色。

　　“你留在这儿吧，”斯塔克在赫克左臂上来回抚摸了几下，“我会照顾好你的儿子的。”

　　赫克呆呆地站着，手臂上的疼痛似乎也都消失了。他看着斯塔克他们几个的身影渐行渐远，耳边又响起了查克的声音：

　　“我们通感里见，老爸。”

　　*

　　赫克被疼痛唤醒，他大汗淋漓，醒来后发现自己朝右转了身，压到了尚在恢复中的右肩。

　　他咬着牙坐起身，擦了一把脸，刚才梦中的一切似乎还在他的眼前上演。

　　赫克闭上了眼睛，试着让刚才的场景重新在脑内构建出来。不知道名字的大学，阳光灿烂的天气，就算当校长，发起言来依然像个老派军人的斯塔克，还有查克穿西装的样子……他一辈子都忘不了。

　　现在是2025年1月28日。人类终于打赢了这场和怪兽的战争，尽管付出了巨大的代价，但胜利永远是无价的。

　　在战斗的时候，赫克心心念念的就是回家。但在所有的战斗结束后，留下来的各类事务远远比他想象的要多，这些都拖住了赫克回家的脚步。

　　坦白说，“回家”这个词有些名不副实。他们在悉尼的房子毁于怪兽的袭击，后来虽然租了房子住，但随着他和查克先后加入了猎人学院，租住的房子也早就退掉了。

　　所以他现在依然留在香港，留在“破碎穹顶”——最近几天这儿连绵阴雨，阴沉沉的天气让人提不起干劲，但事情总得去处理，所以赫克很快睁开了眼睛，用一只手尽可能快地穿好衣服。

　　宿舍里空荡荡的，赫克站起来之前，抬手摸了一把上铺床板下面画着的“尤里卡”标志。他吹了一声呼哨，麦克斯立刻摇摆着身体跑到他边上，他蹲下身用手兜住它的下巴，听着它嘴里的呼噜声和它说：“早上好，帅哥。”

　　赫克一开始根本不知道查克把狗粮放在哪儿——他翻箱倒柜也没找到看起来像狗粮的东西，后来想起来查克总是用食堂的东西喂麦克斯，因为狗粮采买不便，他通常都是自己帮麦克斯调配食物。

　　赫克搜索了一些自配狗粮的配方，发现有几种看起来很是眼熟，就照着那些给麦克斯配狗粮吃。

　　查克留下的东西不多，除了衣服、书本，就只有一只树熊布偶和一张全家福。赫克有一阵曾经感到奇怪，为什么他的儿子会青睐布偶这种玩具，而不像其他男孩那样喜欢机器人和怪兽什么的，等后来查克成了驾驶员，赫克就不在意这个问题了，毕竟，他儿子拥有的“玩具”，可是多少男孩梦寐以求却也只能得到一个等比例缩小版的机甲猎人。

　　查克操作机甲的能力就像是天生的，也许对他来说跟玩游戏差不多——他一直都很喜欢玩电子游戏，他在操作机甲时候的反应速度也是最出色的，有时候赫克不得不承认，自己确实老了，反应跟不上年轻人了。

　　他走到桌前，摸了摸那个树熊布偶，它又短又密的绒毛在他的手心里滑过，似乎能驱散一点弥漫于他周身的阴云。

　　他对树熊布偶说：“多谢，安德鲁。”

　　*

　　赫克现在懒得每天刮胡子了。

　　只有一只手，做很多事情都不太方便，要花更多的时间。必须做的事情，那只能硬着头皮去花多一点时间做，至于胡子这种刮不刮都无所谓的事情，就能拖多久拖多久吧。

　　脸上堆满胡子让人看起来成熟，但若是配上憔悴的神色，那就是苍老了。赫克偶尔会盯着镜子里的自己发呆，仿佛那是一张非常陌生的脸，那种欲言又止的神情让他自己感到困惑，镜子里的人到底想要说什么？

　　他能听见自己脑袋里思绪流动的声音。那不光是他的思绪，还有其他人的，其他的一些和他共事过的机甲驾驶员的思绪混杂在一起，但仔细辨认，还是能理出不同人的思绪，就像一条条彩色的带子，纠缠在一起，但只要有心慢慢厘清，就还是有看清楚的机会。

　　他实在不喜欢通感，这种行为让人太没有安全感了。经验丰富的驾驶员可以通过控制自己的思绪来抵御与自己庞斯连接的其他人的直接入侵，但这需要非常坚定的精神——简单来说就是挺烧脑子的。驾驶员的精神全程高度紧张，这样驾驶一阵机甲后，收获的疲劳将会几倍几倍地砸向驾驶员，累到连抬起眼皮的力气都没有。

　　但少数一些场合里，赫克会对通感心存感激——在那些觉得自己词穷，舌头打结，不知道对方在想什么因而自己也不知道该怎么应对的状况下，通感让他能够“无话可说”——

　　不用说了，什么都不用说了。因为他知道他明白……他早就明白。

　　赫克偶尔会忧虑，自己当时到底该不该说这句话。这几乎成了他每天晚上躺在床上的必修课了，因为反正他也没有别的事情可做。他关了灯，睁着眼睛，任由自己的思绪随意飘荡，但最后总会定格在那个时刻，定格在查克红红的眼睛面前。

　　他有些惧怕睡觉，因为他一直都会做梦。各种各样的梦，有时候他带着查克去看棒球比赛，有时候查克去了航天中心参加了宇航员的甄选，又或者，就像他前一天做的那个梦，查克大学毕业了，他高高兴兴地去参加儿子的毕业典礼……

　　但最后的结局都一样。怪兽来袭，查克毫不犹豫地向前冲，没有一次，停下脚步等等赫克。

　　赫克去找过心理医生，说自己总是做梦，弄得白天有些神经衰弱。他没有说梦的内容，心理医生的建议是给他开一些安眠药，这样可以保证睡眠质量。

　　赫克拿着药回去，倒出要吃的剂量，盯着发愣，但最终他还是把药放了回去，只是喝了一杯水就躺上床了。

　　试着享受这些梦吧，赫克觉得自己可以扛过去的。

　　*

　　香港基地的事情忙得差不多之后，赫克终于有机会回了悉尼。

　　他一下飞机就去租了辆车，去了市内一处为怪兽罹难者建造的公墓，安杰拉的墓就在那儿。

　　赫克在众多并排成列的墓碑中找到了安杰拉的那块，他放上了带来的鲜花，然后将树熊布偶也从口袋里掏了出来，放在了她的墓碑上。

　　他的声音有些干涩：“嗨，安杰拉，我回来了，”他指着树熊布偶说，“这是查克的……安德鲁，你知道他给它起的这个名字吗？”

　　他停顿了一会儿，尴尬地挠了挠头，又接着说道：“很抱歉我没能把查克带回来……”说完这句话他紧紧闭上眼睛，过了好久才睁开眼睛说了下去，“不过我们赢了。彻彻底底……赢了。我为他而自豪……”

　　继续这个话题让赫克感到胸口憋闷，他深深吸气再缓缓呼出，伸出手一遍遍地抚摩安德鲁毛茸茸的身体：“我来给你说说我们的儿子吧。他长得很高，是我见过的最帅气的小伙儿，但他的脾气非常执拗，这有时候很好，有时候让人没法忍受，真不知道他怎么搞的……”赫克的手指滑过安德鲁的眼睛，他的嘴角微微往上翘了翘，“他的眼睛越来越像你了，安杰拉。像你的一样漂亮。”

　　赫克一个人说了好多好久有关查克的事儿，就像是在向好久没见过儿子的母亲告密一般。他听见脑袋里那些流动的思绪中，属于查克的那一条轻轻挣脱其他的缠绕，逐渐清晰地呈现在自己的脑海里，带着刺眼的光芒，让他再无暇顾及其他。

　　查克无处不在。

　　*

　　赫克准备走了，他拿起安德鲁的时候对安杰拉说：“抱歉，安杰拉。我得带这小家伙回去——我需要这小家伙陪着我。”

　　他把安德鲁放进了口袋里，走回自己车边，发动了车子上路。但开了没多久他就靠边停车，在自己的行李里翻找半天，找到了那瓶还没吃过一片的安眠药。

　　赫克拿着药瓶走下车，丢进了路边的垃圾桶里，然后，重重地出了一口气。

　　——我们梦里见，儿子。

end


End file.
